This invention relates to a card chance game.
Games of cards have in common the fact that they allow for the simultaneous participation in them of a generally limited number of players. This constitutes a limitation to wider spreading of these games, which on a collective level, are usually replaced by other games basically related to the essential rules of lottery, tombola, or bingo games. On the other hand, such group games miss an interesting facet, which typifies many card games and consists of the faculty afforded to the player of betting on his/her own hand during the game, with consequent increased participant's level of risk and "suspense".